Heat-resistant resins such as polyimide and polybenzoxazole are used for surface protective films, interlayer dielectric films and the like of semiconductor devices such as LSI (Large Scale Integration; large scale integration circuits) because they have excellent heat resistance and electrical insulating properties. With miniaturization of semiconductor devices, surface protective films, interlayer dielectric films and the like are required to have a resolution of several micrometers. Thus, in these applications, positive-type photosensitive polyimide compositions and photosensitive polybenzoxazole compositions that can be microprocessed are used. When a heat-resistant resin such as polyimide or polybenzoxazole is used for a surface protective film or an interlayer dielectric film, resin after heat curing remains in a device as a permanent film, and therefore the adhesion property between a resin composition after heat curing and a substrate used as a base of the device is very important.
For improving adhesion with abase after high-temperature heating treatment or heating treatment under a high-oxygen concentration environment, there has been proposed a heat-resistant resin precursor composition containing a heat-resistant resin precursor and a silane coupling agent with a specific structure which has an aromatic ring (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). As a positive-type photosensitive resin composition which combines photo sensitivity stability and chemical resistance with adhesion, there has been proposed a positive-type photosensitive resin composition containing a heat-resistant resin precursor, a quinonediazide compound, an alkoxymethyl group-containing compound, an aminosilane compound having a specific structure and a solvent (see, for example, Patent Literature 2). On the other hand, as a photosensitive resin precursor composition having excellent stability of a sensitivity and resolution after exposure, there has been proposed a photosensitive resin precursor composition containing a heat-resistant resin precursor, two or more photo acid generating agents and an alkoxymethyl group-containing compound (see, for example, Patent Literature 3).